fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights in Robot Hell AR: The Shadow in the Woods
''Five Nights in Robot Hell AR: The Shadow in the Woods ''is an upcoming 2020 American adult traditional/computer animated augmented reality found footage supernatural horror film directed, produced and written by Sam Raimi and co-produced by Jason Blum, Robert G. Tapert, Seth MacFarlane, Mark Burg, Oren Koules, Timur Bekmambetov, Bradley Cooper and Todd Phillips. It stars the voices of Maurice LaMarche, Dakota Johnson, Julianne Moore, Billy West, Lewis Black, Peyton List, Landry Bender, Laura Marano and Jeff Dunham. It serves as a sequel to Five Nights in Robot Hell: Around the World in 80 Frights (2020) and the seventh spin-off in the ''Five Nights in Robot Hell'' film series. Distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Annapurna Pictures in the US and Warner Bros. Pictures in international markets and produced by Blumhouse Productions, Ghost House Pictures, Fuzzy Door Productions, Twisted Pictures, Bazelevs Company and Joint Effort, the film releases on November 6, 2020. A sequel, Five Nights in Robot Hell: Race Around Six States, releases on November 13, 2020. Details Directed by Sam Raimi Produced by Jason Blum Sam Raimi Robert G. Tapert Seth MacFarlane Mark Burg Oren Koules Timur Bekmambetov Bradley Cooper Todd Phillips Written by Sam Raimi Starring Maurice LaMarche Dakota Johnson Julianne Moore Billy West Lewis Black Peyton List Landry Bender Laura Marano Jeff Dunham Production companies Blumhouse Productions Ghost House Pictures Fuzzy Door Productions Twisted Pictures Bazelevs Company Joint Effort Distributed by United States: Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Annapurna Pictures International: Warner Bros. Pictures Release Date November 6, 2020 Voice cast Protagonists *Maurice LaMarche as Abworker Bortz *Dakota Johnson as Ainsley Bortz *Julianne Moore as Leah Bortz *Billy West as Meredith Bortz *Lewis Black as Carina Bortz *Peyton List as Grace Bortz *Landry Bender as Kaia Bortz *Laura Marano as Lexia Bortz *Jeff Dunham as Olivia Indian Antagonists *Tress MacNeille as Hookerbot *David Herman as Preacherbot, Roberto and Pazuzu *Maurice LaMarche as Calculon and Destructor *John DiMaggio as URL, Ghost and Hunter Bender Bending Rodriguez and Fender *Katey Sagal as Turanga Leela *Billy West as Human *Lauren Tom as Amy Wong Supporting character *Billy West as Robo-puppy Release The film was originally scheduled for release on June 5, 2020, but was pushed back to a month later on July 31, then to a week later on August 7, then to a month later on September 4, then to two months later on November 6. Certifications ACB rating The film is rated MA15+ for strong themes and coarse language. BBFC rating The film is rated 15 for strong threat and language. IMDA rating The film is rated M18 for sexual references and nudity. MPAA rating The film is rated R for pervasive language and sequences of terror throughout, and for some violence and female sexuality/nudity. Office for Film, Newspaper and Article Administration rating The film is rated IIB for strong shocking elements, occasional violence, sexuality and nudity and strong language. Home release The film releases on DVD and Blu-Ray by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment on February 9, 2021. Transcript For the transcript, click here. References #Five Nights in Robot Hell AR: The Shadow in the Woods/Australian Classification Board (ACB) #Five Nights in Robot Hell AR: The Shadow in the Woods/British Board of Film Classification (BBFC) #Five Nights in Robot Hell AR: The Shadow in the Woods/Info-communications Media Development Authority (IMDA) #Five Nights in Robot Hell AR: The Shadow in the Woods/Office for Film, Newspaper and Article Administration External Links Five Nights in Robot Hell AR: The Shadow in the Woods at Fanon Wiki Category:2020 films Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Blumhouse Productions films Category:Ghost House Pictures films Category:Fuzzy Door Productions films Category:Twisted Pictures films Category:Bazelevs Company films Category:Joint Effort films